captured smiles
by winkiesempress
Summary: senja itu, Lenka ingin mengabadikan kebahagiaan. (Mikuo, Lenka). #30DaysOTPChallenge - day 1: selfie together.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Fanloid (c) their respective owners.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini.

#30DaysOTPChallenge - day 1 : selfie together

* * *

 **captured smiles**

by winkiesempress

happy reading!

* * *

Ujung jempol Lenka menyentuh layar. Terdengar rekayasa bunyi kamera yang agak samar, dan wajah mereka tersimpan dalam gambar.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berfoto bersama. Hanya foto biasa, bukan foto berlatar mewah dengan gemerlap lampu dari bangunan ternama. Bukan pula foto dengan pose saling merangkul penuh cinta, apalagi berciuman mesra. Ini hanya foto sederhana yang dalam waktu ke depan mungkin hanya akan diketahui dua pelakunya.

Ada pepohonan yang daun-daunnya telah menyentuh tanah—panorama khas musim gugur—yang melatari potret mereka. Ada senyum Lenka yang merekah, hingga matanya sedikit menyipit akibat sudut-sudut bibir yang tertarik. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya nyaris menyentuh pipi. Kemudian ada Mikuo, berada di belakang Lenka, menunjukkan raut yang kontradiktif.

"Kenapa kau cemberut, Mikuo?!"

"Habisnya, kau—"

"Harusnya foto ini sempurna kalau kau tidak cemberut!"

"Lho, tapi salahmu sendiri, 'kan?"

Beberapa sekon sebelum foto itu diambil, argumen kecil sempat menunda waktu. Lenka suka sekali Mikuo yang berkacamata. Baru dideteksi minus beberapa minggu dan Mikuo masih belum percaya diri, masih merasa ada benda asing bertengger di hidung. Lenka menemaninya mengambil kacamata waktu itu, dan Lenka terpesona pada detik pertama Mikuo mengenakan kacamata. Lenka berseru seperti orang kegirangan, berkata bahwa wajah bodoh Mikuo tersembunyi dalam topeng intelejensi kacamata. Mikuo sempat menghadiahi Lenka lirikan sinis, bicara lirih bahwa mereka masih di dalam optik. Seorang pegawai terkikik geli.

Maka saat Lenka bersiap dengan kamera, Mikuo hendak melepas kacamatanya. Tangan Lenka lebih sigap. Ditekannya kacamata Mikuo kuat-kuat, membuat Mikuo berpikir akan ada yang patah—entah batang hidung atau kacamatanya. Lenka sempat berceloteh soal kepercayaan diri dan kalimat-kalimat persuasi bahwa Mikuo lebih baik dengan kacamata. Akhirnya Mikuo mengalah, tapi dari situlah raut cemberut Mikuo berakar.

"Ayo, Mikuo. Kita _selfie_ sekali lagi. Dan kali ini kau harus tersenyum!"

"Tidak mau. Tadi kaubilang sekali saja dan setelahnya kau tidak akan minta lagi."

"Tapi ini jelek. Begini saja, foto yang ini akan kuhapus dan—"

"Sama saja, aku tidak mau berfoto dua kali."

"Mikuo~"

"Tidak mau, Lenka."

Sejatinya, Mikuo bukan tipe yang lekas bergaya begitu mengetahui kamera terarah padanya. Ia malah semaksimal mungkin menghindari kontak dengan alat perekam gambar. Mikuo pernah berkata, terakhir kali ia berfoto adalah satu tahun lalu sebagai syarat pembuatan kartu pelajar. Sebenarnya Lenka juga bukan tipikal gadis yang memenuhi akun media sosial dengan wajah sendiri, tetapi ia tak menolak jika diajak _selfie._

Saat mereka menyusuri jalan setapak senja ini, sebersit pemikiran acak melintasi benak Lenka—sejak mereka resmi berpacaran delapan bulan lalu, belum sekali pun mereka mereplika wajah bersama dalam layar ponsel. Celetuk spontan terlepas, _bagaimana jika kita foto berdua,_ dan butuh beberapa baris bujukan untuk meyakinkan Mikuo.

Mikuo menyebutkan betapa _alay_ -nya beberapa pasangan yang sering ia lihat melewati _feed_ Instagram, tak menyensor dua tiga _username_ teman sekelas dari bibir, berikut pose-pose sok romantis mereka yang seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling indah yang patut dijadikan _relationship goal_. Lenka berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan foto mereka di media sosial mana pun. Mikuo berkata ia selalu canggung saat melihat kamera, dan Lenka berjanji hanya akan mengambil foto satu kali.

"Tapi lihat, di sini mukamu jelek sekali. Kau mau satu-satunya foto kita jelek seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

" _Please_ , Mikuo. Satu kali lagi, dan jika kau tersenyum, aku tidak akan minta lagi."

"Tadi kau bilang juga satu kali—"

"Tapi ini karena kau tidak tersenyum!"

"Aku tidak mendengar kalau tadi kau menyuruhku tersenyum, Lenka."

"Ya, tidak sih, tapi kaaaaan—oke, oke, kali ini kau boleh tidak memakai kacamatamu."

"Hmm."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya!"

"Tunggu—aku belum—"

"Senyum!"

Pada akhirnya, Mikuo tak sempat melepas kacamatanya. Ponsel telah teracung di depan mata dan _timer_ sudah menunjukkan angka dua saat Mikuo cepat-cepat tersenyum.

.

"Hehe. Hehe."

"Berhenti tertawa."

"Mikuo tersenyum sambil memakai kacamata~"

"Kau yang menjebakku! Ya ampun, awas, Lenka. Di depanmu ada lubang."

Lenka tak bisa berhenti memandangi layar sepanjang perjalanan.

Mikuo menarik tangan Lenka, melindunginya dari rintangan, lalu lengan mereka bersentuhan seiring mereka melangkah pulang di bawah lumuran senja.

 **end**

* * *

ceritanya kangen OTP. sekali-kali coba nulis gula :)

makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca!


End file.
